En pleno verano
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Kurt quiere un chocolate caliente y lo quiere ahora. Le da igual que sea verano y que a Blaine le parezca una locura, un Hummel siempre consigue lo que quiere pese a todo lo que le digan.


**¡Te odio, mucho! Me duele en el alma que no me dejes regalarte nada más que fics y fics.  
Pero bueno, espero que os guste. Tanto a Paula como a ti ¿Uh? **

**¡Ey! Demás lectores, también me agradaría que os molara a vosotros ¡Que no me olvido!**

* * *

Desistieron de esperar a que aquella abarrotada cafetería dejara de estarlo y se decidieron a entrar, a pesar de la larga fila de clientes que poblaba el mostrador.

-¿Y todo esto por una mísera taza de chocolate caliente? –preguntó Blaine. Tomó de la mano a Kurt y éste, separó por un momento la cara del cristal donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los dulces que ofrecía el establecimiento.

-Sabes de sobra que después de cantar nunca viene mal un poco de chocolate, algo dulce –le respondió el ojiazul antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a los pasteles y galletas- Y no hay nada mejor que un chocolate y un muffin.

Blaine sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. La idea de que tomara algo caliente en plena ola de calor se le antojaba algo no muy coherente. Sería como comer un helado a menos tres grados.  
Pero aquellas ideas locas era lo que más le desquiciaba a él, en el buen sentido.

-¿Sabes cuantos grados hay ahora mismo, Kurt? –preguntó el ojimiel en plan indirecta.

-Treinta y seis grados, número más número menos, mi querido Blaine –contestó con un deje de superioridad y volviendo la vista al frente. Sin duda la había captado.

Se adelantaron apenas un par de pasos, aun les quedaba bastante.

-¿Te das cuenta de que vas a tomarte un chocolate ardiendo en pleno verano? –siguió insistiendo el moreno entre sonrisas.

Aunque Kurt se derretía por dentro cuando veía a su chico enarcando los labios de esa manera, se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar molesto. Incluso hinchó los mofletes, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_Pero no era un infante, simplemente estaba enamorado. _

Y aquellos juegos con el causante de sus suspiros eran una prueba de ello, pues Anderson sacaba lo mejor del ojiazul.

-¡Vamos, Kurt! –exclamó Blaine, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Tan cerca de los labios del chico que pudo notar su respiración en la comisura de los suyos.

Sonrió al sentir como Hummel se tensaba, intentando en vano seguir con aquel gesto de molestia en su rostro. Sería imposible que se le resistiera mucho más tiempo.

-Yo me tomo lo que me da la gana cuando me da la gana, Anderson –le espetó con fingido enfado y sin moverse un pelo. Claro que aquella media sonrisa tras terminar la frase le delató abiertamente.

_¿Molesto? Ni mucho menos._

-Nadie impide que lo hagas, yo solo… –Blaine separó su rostro y caminó aquel par de pasos que les separaban del último par de clientes. Todo ello con la vista al frente, ignorando por completo a su novio.

_¿Pero quién se iba a tragar que lo dejara de lado? Todo era un juego, como siempre._

-¿Tu solo qué? –preguntó el ojiazul cuando quedó a la altura del gorrión. Se agarró a su brazo y le miró preocupado. Bueno, con falsa preocupación. De sobra sabía que Blaine solo le estaba tomando el pelo…pero les era tan divertido seguirse el juego el uno al otro.

-Yo solo quise advertirte de que vas a salir ardiendo, cariño – le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y la esperanza en sus adentros de que Kurt no se cogiera una rabieta. Tonta, en el fondo. Una pataleta propia de él, pero una pataleta al fin y al cabo.

La cual terminaba cuando el ojimiel depositaba en sus finos labios un beso y él correspondía sin pensárselo dos veces.

Solo cuando los gruesos labios del gorrión rozaban los suyos. Cuando sentía las manos de Anderson rodeándole el cuello y profundizando el contacto entre ambos, era cuando se calmaba.

Y a veces se tranquilizaba tanto que se olvidaba de por qué había empezado todo.

_Bueno, vale…a veces sí era como un niño pequeño._

-Arderé con orgullo, porque el chocolate con caramelo está de muerte –le respondió.

Aprovechó que la pareja frente a ellos se apartaría de allí en breve para posicionarse a pocos centímetros de distancia, sin que a Blaine le diera tiempo a seguirle.

Escuchó al fin cómo la chica que atendía frente tras el mostrador daba el cambio a los clientes y comenzó a dar golpecitos con la punta del pie, impaciente.

-Llevamos aquí solo diez minutos, Kurt –susurró el moreno en su oído. Al fin había reaccionado- No te pongas nervioso, que ya nos toca.

El ojiazul emitió un quejido, el cual recibió respuesta; un beso en la mejilla.

-A este paso se me quitarán las ganas de ese chocolate –refunfuñó. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de Hummel.

La pareja al fin (para deleite del castaño)salió de la cola. Kurt casi se los lleva por delante, pues se lanzó de bruces hacia el mostrador y tal fue su euforia, que tuvo que agarrarse a éste para no acabar cayendo sobre la empleada.

-Un chocolate caliente ahora es una locura –susurró sensualmente el gorrión antes de que el ojiazul emitiera palabra. Le tomó de la cintura y fijó la mirada en la chica frente a ellos. Como si la dijera "Bueno, estamos aquí. Te toca"

Todo esto con esa sonrisa tan tierna en los labios. Aquel gesto que instaba al inocente y dulce Kurt a lanzarse sobre él para devorarle entero.

-¿Qué os pongo? –preguntó la chica a la par que se atusaba la coleta.

-Un chocolate caliente y un muffin, también caliente por favor –contestó ávido el ojiazul.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y arqueó una ceja. Cualquiera que la viese en esos momentos pensaría que se estaba tomando a broma el pedido.

Hummel ya estaba empezando a hartarse de esa mueca de sorpresa, cuando notó de nuevo los labios de su novio en su oído.

-¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa que es una locura –se jactó, con ese tono de voz tan sensual.

El ojiazul pude sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la voz de Blaine, notó como bajaba lentamente un escalofrío placentero desde el comienzo de su espalda y, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, podía haber gemido incluso.

_Y de pronto, en medio de aquel lugar, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darse la vuelta y hacerle cosas impresentables a su querido novio. _

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Así que maldijo a todo el mundo para sus adentros e insistió de nuevo en el pedido.

-Es una locura, Hummel –siguió el moreno, que parecía no desistir nunca.

-Que le den al verano y a las cosas frías, Anderson – le susurró como contraataque. Sonrió con malicia y fijó la mirada al frente, ignorando por completo a Blaine. Había ganado esa batalla.


End file.
